


In Another World

by areumdawn



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Antagonist Taehyun, Happily Ever After?, Lost Beomgyu, M/M, Maybe similar to isekai, Trapped, another world - Freeform, i don't think so, maybe in another life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areumdawn/pseuds/areumdawn
Summary: Upaya Beomgyu agar dapat keluar dari dunia yang tidak dikenalinya ini dan menghindari pemuda yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Weetings Collection





	In Another World

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt belongs to Rin.

Beomgyu membuka matanya perlahan, dan mendapati bahwa dirinya sedang berada di ruangan asing. Bukan, ini bukanlah kamar tidurnya. Ruangan yang di dominasi dengan warna putih susu ini membuatnya bingung bukan main, dan membuatnya semakin bingung kala seorang pemuda bersurai pirang menatapnya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

“Selamat pagi, kekasihku,” ucap pemuda tersebut yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari mata cantik Beomgyu.

“Kau siapa? Aku ada di mana?” tanya Beomgyu sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

“Aku? Kau lupa aku? Aku Kang Taehyun, kekasihmu, Beomgyu.” Lelaki bermarga Kang itu mengusap wajah Beomgyu dengan lembut. “Kau pasti lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan selama berjam-jam, kau hampir tertidur selama seharian ini, Beomgyu.”

Beomgyu semakin bingung dibuatnya. “Kau jangan bercanda! Aku sudah memiliki kekasih! Apa kau sedang menculikku?!”

Taehyun terkekeh, “Untuk apa aku menculikmu? Kau yang datang sendiri kepadaku. Bukankah kau yang menginginkan untuk pergi dari dunia yang kau tinggali itu?”

Beomgyu lantas menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. “Tidak! Itu hanya pikiran jahatku! Aku ingin kembali!”

“Tolong bantu aku kembali, aku tidak ingin di sini, aku ingin kembali. Tolong aku,” lanjutnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu memohon pertolongan pada Taehyun.

Taehyun mengusap air mata Beomgyu yang mengalir pada wajah indahnya. “Kau sangat ingin kembali ke duniamu, ya?” tanyanya.

Beomgyu mengangguk, “Ya, apa kau bisa menolongku?”

“Mengapa kau ingin kembali? Aku akan membuatmu bahagia kalau kau menetap di sini. Menetaplah bersamaku, Beomgyu,” pinta Taehyun.

Beomgyu mengusap wajahnya kasar. “Taehyun, kalau kau tidak bisa membantuku, aku akan mencoba mencari jalan keluar sendirian.”

Saat Beomgyu beranjak dari ranjang, tangannya digenggam oleh Taehyun. Namun sepersekian detik berikutnya, Beomgyu menepis tangan Taehyun. “Jangan menyentuhku!”

“Aku bisa membantumu,” ujar Taehyun.

Beomgyu tersentak dan menatap Taehyun. “Kau bersungguh-sungguh?”

Taehyun mengangguk, lalu Beomgyu kembali duduk di sampingnya. “Apa yang harus aku lakukan?” tanyanya.

Taehyun tersenyum, “Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku dengan perasaan tulus.”

Beomgyu menolaknya, ini tidak masuk akal pikirnya. “Tidak mau.”

“Kau tidak ingin kembali?” tanya Taehyun.

“Aku ingin! Tapi, apakah syaratnya harus mengatakan itu padamu!?”

“Kau tidak percaya padaku? Ya sudah, kau akan tetap di sini bersamaku. Selamanya.” Taehyun menggodanya.

“T-taehyun! A-aku mencintamu!” ucap Beomgyu dengan tergagap.

“Katakanlah tanpa ada keraguan di hatimu,” titah Taehyun.

Beomgyu menghela napasnya dan menyiapkan dirinya sekali lagi untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang ia benci karena harus mengatakannya pada seseorang yang tidak ia cintai, “Kang Taehyun, aku mencintaimu.”

Tidak ada perubahan ketika Beomgyu mengucapkan kalimat itu, lalu muncul kekehan dari bibir Taehyun.

“Terima kasih, Beomgyu.”

“Kau akan terjebak di sini selamanya bersamaku.”


End file.
